Save me From This Lie
by Super Junior Fan
Summary: Harry is tired of being made to go back to his abusive relatives for the summer and tries to get Dumbledore to let him live at the Burrow. Snape has a huge secret that he needs to tell Harry, so he convinces Dumbledore that Harry should stay with him. D/H


**Save me From This Lie**

**Summary-**

Harry is tired of being made to go back to his abusive relatives for the summer and tries to get Dumbledore to let him live at the Burrow for the summer. Snape has a huge secret that he needs to tell Harry, so he convinces Dumbledore that it would be wise to let Harry live at his place for the summer. How will Harry react when he finds out Snape's secret? How will it change Harry's life? Will it even change his life? And what does Draco have to do with all this? Pairs- D/H, SS/RL, RW/HG. Some Weasely and Dumbledore bashing. Good Snape, Good Malfoys, Bad Sirius, Bad Dumbledore, Bad Ron, Bad Ginny.

**Chapter 1-**

Harry was tired and irritated, he just wanted everyone to see that he did not want to return to his relative's house this summer. Would you want to live in a home whose favorite pass time was beating the living shit out of you and starving you just for shits and giggles? I didn't think so. So right now, with only three weeks left in the school year, Harry had dragged himself and his best friends Ron and Hermione into Dumbledore's office for what seemed like the ninth time that week. He would get Dumbledore to see that sending him back to those muggle's house was a bad idea; even if it was the last thing he did. "Now Harry, my boy, you know that it is too dangerous for you to live anywhere besides your relative's house for the summer." Dumbledore said with that damn annoying twinkle in his baby blue eyes. Harry balled up his fist and sighed, that was the same response that he always got. "And wouldn't you feel bad for Ron and his family if you put them out?"

'Okay, that's true I would.' Harry thought.

"But what about the HQ? Why can't I live there will Siri? He even said that I was welcomed there!" Harry said pulling out the god father card, hell he would pull out every card he could think of just to get out of living with those damn muggles. 'Now I see why Draco hates them.'

"Siri is still a wanted criminal," Dumbledore said then quickly added when he say Harry open his mouth to say something, "Even if we all know that he is innocent, the wizard government is still looking for him, even if you were safe from you-know-who with him, it would be very bad and dangerous if the Aurors find you with him."

"Well, what about Lupin? Why can't I stay with him?" Harry asked desperately.

"He is always away for Order business, you know that Harry." Hermione said.

"That is enough Harry." Dumbledore said in his headmaster voice when Harry opened his mouth to say another person's name, "You will be going back to your aunt and uncle's home for the summer like you always do, and that is final! I will not change my mind because you don't like that your relatives don't treat you like a little prince, that is the only place we know you will not be killed. Now, Harry my boy, I believe it is time for dinner." Dumbledore added and pushed Harry over the edge.

"Oh don't you dare 'Harry my boy' me!" Harry yelled as he stomped up to Dumbledore's desk and slammed his hands down on the desk, "I don't give a flying fuck if they don't treat me like a fucking prince, hell I'd die of fucking happiness if they treated me like a human being! If you are so worried about me dieing then don't send me back to those good for nothing muggles, because if you do I'll be dead before the summer ends." Harry said. He heard Hermione sigh and just knew that she was giving him a disappointed look.

"Harry stop over exaggerating everything." Hermione said and Harry slowly turned to glare at her.

"I am not over exaggerating anything!" Harry growled out.

"This is getting tiresome mate" Ron said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Every day it is the same thing everyday, no one pities you anymore. So just lay off it." Ron said.

"I will not 'just lay off it' because it is true, and I do not want anyone's pity, I just want people to listen to what I say and believe me." Harry said then took a look at everyone in the room. "And since you guys won't believe me you all can just rot in hell." he added then stormed out of the room, Ron and Hermione soon followed.

"Where are you going?" Hermione called after him.

"Why should I tell you, it's not like you'd believe me." Harry said then began to run down the hall trying yo get away from them.

-----

Snape was sitting in his office looking at an old picture album, okay he wasn't actually looking at the album, more at a picture in the album. And that picture was of a little boy with short black and and vivid green eyes. The boy was playing of a toy broom and was laughing. Snape smiled and ran a finger down the picture. "It's time to tell him." Snape said to himself. 'But how can I get him alone long enough to tell him? And with out any interference from that old bat?' Snape thought. He hid the photo album back in the little secret compartment in which he normally kept it then stood up and stretched. He walked over to his door and had just opened it when Harry came stomping down the hall talking to himself.

"How the hell can I convince Dumbledore to not take me back to those fucking abusive muggles this summer?" That gave Snape an idea. Snape swept down the hall and to Dumbledore's office. On the way there Snape kept thinking about what he was going to say to convince Dumbledore was fool-proof, and that if everything went according to plan everyone involved in the plan would gain something. Dumbledore would gain a 'lead' in the 'war', Snape would get his son back, and Harry would know the truth.

"Shitakimushrooms" Snape said to the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office, before he walked up the winding stairs, Snape took a deep breath to clear his mind and make a mental shield so Dumbledore would not be able to read it. After he was done with that, Snape started up the steps, when got to the wooden door at the top of the steps he raised his hand to knock.

"Come in Severus." Dumbledore called out. Snape rolled his eyes then opened the door.

"Good evening Albus." Snape said slightly bowing his head to show his respect.

"Good evening Severus, what do I owe the pleasure to this unexpected visit?" Albus asked, "Would you like a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked holding out the bowl holding the candy.

"No thank you." Snape said then got down to business. "On my way here I passed Harry in the hall, he was muttering about not wanting to go back to his relative's house again this summer." Dumbledore sighed after Snape said that and Snape gave him a look.

"Yes, I know, for the past three days this week Harry has been in here trying to get me to let him stay with Ron for the summer because he doesn't like how his relatives are treating him." Dumbledore said.

"Well sir, I was thinking that I could let Harry stay with me for the summer." At that Dumbledore gave him a look.

"And why would I do that? You are a Death Eater, yes yes, I know you are a spy, but that doesn't mean it is safe for Harry there." Dumbledore said.

"Because sir, even thought it doesn't seem that safe, it would be the third most safest (apart from here and his relative's) place for Harry." At the disbelieving look Dumbledore was giving him Snape quickly added, "You-know-who would not think to look in one of his own Death Eater's house for the boy he lived, and none of the Death Eaters come to my house."

"How can I be so sure that none of them will just suddenly pop up at your house and find him there with you, not only will they have the boy-who-lived, they will also find out that you are a spy." Dumbledore said like he had caught Snape in a corner.

"Because, none of the Death Eaters know where I live." Snape saw that Dumbledore was about to say something else so he through in the one card he knew Dumbledore would not and could not refuse. "Plus, while he is living with me, I will have a better chance at training him so he will be better prepared for the battle between him and you-know-who." With the look that Dumbledore had on his face he knew he had him.

* * *

**Hello everyone I hope you all love this!!! I have another idea in the making and I need a little help, if you wish to know more about how to help please send me a message and I will tell you the information you need.**


End file.
